Consumers often know exactly what they want when they enter a merchant location. In some rare situations, the consumer may be recognized and the usual order for the consumer may be started. However, for the vast majority of people and situations, the consumer has to repeated verbally communicate an order which may be the same day after day. Thus, it would be useful if the consumer could communicate preference information to a merchant in a consistent and predictable format.